customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Organization XIII
"A dangerous organization. The Swirling Vortex of Chaos that has been the entire Hero Factory Battles, has broken their prisons. Individually these Criminals could bring down any being, together, they could bring down the cosmos." '' -Akiyama Makuro'' on Organization XIII. Organization XIII consists of many criminals, who had nearly brought down Hero Factory before. Only to be beaten by the other Criminals of the Galaxies uniting with the Heros. They are split into two subgroups, Upix Major, and Upix Minor. Upix major consisting of the first group, and Upix Minor consisting of the new members. History Organization XIII used to be the Brotherhood of Doom. A faction of extremely powerful warlords, who are the decendants of a group who created the cosmos when trying to gain power. They in a bid for power attacked the Hero Factory, but they fought back bravely. The Brotherhood was smaller then, consisting of the species known only as, Titans. Who used to be in a Dimension known as "Omega Prime". They ended up destroying there home due to Thanatos, thus they migrated to this Dimension. The Brotherhood nearly succeeded in taking over the Hero Factory. But were defeated when the Heros from other Galaxies and Villains from all of those Galaxies united and defeated them. Sealing them deep inside a area known as "the void". New Titans were spawned(creating Upix minor), and they grew more powerful. Creating a species of Mock Heros known as, Heroxi. There hatred grew, they realized that if they made more Heroxi, and more species they could claim what was rightfully theres. They made more Heroxi, also creating Wailers, Thundixas, and Destrox. But Zeus, Posidon. Hades and the others had sensed this and fought them bravely. Ending the battle sacrificing themselves, of which the Progantai got involved. Sacrificing themselves as well to stop the threat. All of them were frozen inside "The Void". Melennia passed, but time moves quickly there, thus it was only 10 years in the real universe. They awoken due to Infernum's gambits. Slowly they awoke one by one, sensing disruptions. They attacked and resurrected there fallen armies. They march onto Olympus to conquer!!! Members 1. Xenmas. The leader of the Organization, he is the most feared, due to his power over Oblivion, also known as Nothingness. He has a deep hatred for Infernum. No one knows why, but once every thousand years, he disappears, and returns a week later with scars, but with weaponry, tech and stuff. 2. Xigbar, the second in command of the group. He is hated bitterly by Xaldin due to his gambling with fate. He can control Space. He is known for practicing Magic. However, he hates Larxene for turning down an offer to date him. Some rumor him to be dating Axelle, but that has been proven false, or else Axel would've killed Xigbar. 3. Xaldin. The third in command, he is highly respected due to his battle tactics. He controls Air and Winds. He highly believes in honor, wishing to fight fairly. He hates Xigbar for messing with Fate. He will not attack anything unless it can defend itself. He has a moral code, he hates deceit. He is with Saïx on the fact that Xigbar is insane and needs to be taken down. Although Saïx hates Xigbar for usurping himself and stealing his rank. 4. Vexen. Cold. Perfect word to describe Vexen. He is a Scientist, he has a ruthless personality. Willing to sacrifice nearly anything, anyone to achieve his goals...except Nala, his beloved pet. He controls Ice and the cold. He hates Xigbar for treating Nala badly. His only love is Nala, if anything happened to her, he would be crushed. When Xaldin's pet, Magma, attacked Nala, he got furious. He asked Nala if she wanted upgrades. She accepted and was upgraded. He has telepathy with animals, allowing communication with Nala. He loves her dearly. 5. Lexaeus. A brute. He is incredibly strong and Enduring, yet slow and dumb. He is the assistant to Vexen, they care about each other, but Vexen gets annoyed by Lexaeus's lack of intelligence and clumsiness. But deep down, Lexaeus has a big heart. He can control Earth. And he is incredibly child-like. Preferring the company of Vexen over Xaldin, but he likes to hang out with all of the Organization. 6. Luxlord. A vengeful jerk. He hates when enemies win. Holding a grudge for ever till he gets vengeance. He can manipulate Time, thus he is a high ranking member. He LOVES to taunt enemies. His most famous quote is "I'd rather we skip the formalities". He says it alot. Which gets people annoyed. He is slightly an idiot, but unlike Lexaeus he has a shallow heart. 7. Zexion, is a schemer. And the "pretty boy" of the group. Axelle and Larxene often fight over him. Zexion however does not get it. He is a master of Illusions and Manipulation. Yet he never understands why females always stare at him. He is also somewhat poetic, nowhere near as poetic as Marluxia, but poetic. He is slightly disturbed at Larxene and Axelle's staring at him. He seems to care deeply for Nala, willing to aid Vexen with her. He is the youngest. He produces illusions to aid. 8. Saïx is a powerful manipulator. He wields the power over Shadows and Moon. Moon only allows Stone powers. He hates Xigbar for taking his place. He typically hangs out with Zexion, who is ironically the youngest yet the most pretty. Also hanging out with Axelle, despite being homosexual he does not have feelings for Zexion, thinking of Zexion as a little brother. He hates it when people bully his friends. He is a general. 9. Axel. The twin brother of Axelle. He wields power over fire, liking flames. He seems to care about his sister, but gets annoyed by her antics. He is good friends with Roxas, saddened by his faked death. And overjoyed by his return. He typically hangs out with Roxaix and Marluxia. He is a warrior. 9/2. Axelle. The twin sister of Axel. She wields over fire. Unlike her brother, she utilizes chains rather than disks. She is a friend of Larxene. She is a commander. 10. Demyx, is a insane water master. Wielding water powers. He can create floods if he wishes. He typically hangs out with Marluxia and Zexion. He hates, and i mean HATES Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer and Novak. He is a battlefield medic. 11. Marluxia. The second youngest, with Zexion being youngest. He wieldes the power of Plantlife. He is a master schemer and manipulative. And a tactician, and quiet. 12. Larxene is a attractive lightning wielder who likes electricity. She adores Zexion, however she is starting to appeal to Axel. She is a brutal savage warrior. 13. Roxas is a Light wielder. He utilizes it for various purposes. He is a melee specialist He likes to hang out with Axel and Marluxia and sometimes Demyx. Honorary member: 14. Xion. She is a behind the scene type. She utilizes creation to create troops. Allies Quazix Levirax Vakor Orbanus The Dragon Council Matrix Lovaraknian clan Lovarnakian clan Lotrax Scrapix The Order of The Scorpion